This invention relates to carriers for empty cans and bottles and, more particularly, to a new and improved lightweight carrier for empty cans and bottles which can be assembled easily using components which can be packed in a compact package for sale.
In order to maintain a litter-free landscape various efforts have been made to induce consumers to keep and return empty containers such as cans and bottles. In many areas a deposit must be made on purchase of such containers which is refunded only if the empty container is returned in a substantially undamaged condition.
Heretofore even when empty bottles and cans are to be returned, they are often kept in a large bag or box in a disorganized fashion which may result in breakage of bottles and damage to cans.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved holder and carrier for empty containers which retains the containers in an organized manner and preserves them from breakage or damage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved holder for bottles and cans which also functions as a carrier for one or more holder segments.
A further object of the invention is to provide a holder and carrier for empty bottles and cans which can be packaged in compact form and assembled quickly and conveniently by the user.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by providing a flat tray member, an apertured positioning member, and a plurality of spacers adapted to hold the positioning member in spaced relation to the tray member. A handle member with depending end portions is adapted to engage receptacles in the positioning member so that the assembled holder unit can be carried conveniently. To permit two or more holder units to be joined and carried at the same time, releasable fabric gripping elements are affixed at corresponding locations on the upper surface of the positioning member and the lower surface of the tray member.